


Sheith Month 2019

by kitncat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But I'm still doing this, M/M, Other, Romance, Sheith Month 2019, Sorry Not Sorry, so late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitncat/pseuds/kitncat
Summary: All my entries for Sheith Month 2019 (late, yes, I know.  I am very late to this event).Chapter 1 Summary:Sheith wedding, some similarities to my previous Sheith month, post S8 (no Allurance)





	Sheith Month 2019

The final blow had been dealt almost two years ago, and to say the Paladins hadn't spread out to find their own journeys wasn't stretching it - but they were good at keeping in touch and meeting up at least once every other week.

No one had been surprised when Keith and Shiro started showing up to the meetings together - or having private meetings no one else was privy to - and no one could really say they were surprised when Keith showed up wearing a ring on a thick black string around his neck.

No one could say without a lot of lying that they were surprised to be gathered in front of Allura's statue today to make the wedding bond between Shiro and Keith official.

Coran had been offered the position of officiator, but had declined - knowing there was no way he'd make it through the speech he would have been expected to give. So somehow Kolivan had ended up volunteering for the role, much to everyone's surprise.

Lance and Matt had ended up as the best men, while Pidge offered to be flower girl and Hunk played the role of ring-bearer. Krolia was there of course, to give the grooms away.

Shiro and Keith for their part had made sure to both follow and break tradition. They were both wearing their Paladin armors, Keith the Red and Shiro the Black. While they hadn't been Paladins for quite some time, it was the only thing either of them could think would be right to wear since the Lions had aided them on getting on this path.

Both grooms had gotten something borrowed and something blue, and both wore matching smiles as Krolia led them down the aisle.

When Krolia had given them away and they stood before Kolivan, the Galra man spoke, "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two beings into one. Most of you here have been around to witness most if not all of their journey, but I have been asked to remind everyone here that they didn't start out as Paladins of Voltron, but rather two people with big dreams and unbreakable trust and faith in each other. It was this faith that led them together again and again, and led them to becoming Paladins, and eventually the people you see before you now." Kolivan spoke purposefully, making even those that were some of the first to meet Shiro and Keith wonder what they'd missed behind the scenes.

Kolivan paused for a moment, "Wedding rings are a symbol of commitment and love. The rings are circular, like their love, with no beginning and no end. They represent what has been and what will always be." He spoke, then nodded at Hunk, "Hunk, please bring us the rings."

Hunk didn't hesitate to scurry forward and present them to Shiro, Keith, and Kolivan.

"Shiro, you will go first." Kolivan stated, Shiro carefully taking one of the two rings and placing it on the tip of Keith's ring finger.

Despite tradition being for the officiator to say it first and the groom to repeat, Shiro and Keith had both memorized what they were supposed to say and the Galra man stayed silent - letting Shiro have the limelight.

"I love you. My heart is in this ring. My love is in this ring. I promise to be your faithful husband, to love you through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. I promise you my unconditional love and I give you my unwavering trust. When you look at this ring remember that I love you always." Shiro spoke softly, only Keith holding his attention.

Kolivan gave Shiro a slight nod and the white haired man pushed the ring the rest of the way onto Keith's finger.

Their officiator turned to Keith with a small smile, "Keith, it's your turn." He said.

Keith nodded, taking the remaining ring and resting it on the tip of Shiro's ring finger, "Shiro, thank you for everything. I love you. My heart is in this ring. My love is in this ring. I promise to be your faithful husband, to love you through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. I promise you my unconditional love, and I give you my unwavering trust. Shen you look at this ring remember that I love you always." He said with a smile.

Kolivan spoke up again. "I asked both Shiro and Keith to sum up their relationship in one word. To my surprise they both used the same word: eternal. Today is all about making their love eternal. It has been my honor to officiate your ceremony this evening. And now I get to say something you’ve been looking forward to hearing for a long time. By the powers vested in me by the Coalition, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband."

Shiro and Keith both shared one last grin, and kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank theknot.com for providing information about wedding ceremonies!


End file.
